1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to pause and resumption operations of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory blocks in which data is stored, and performs program, read, and erase operations of a selected memory block according to a command received from a control device.
When a pause command is received from the control device while the program, read, or erase operation is being performed, the semiconductor device pauses an operation which is being performed, and when a resumption command is received, may perform the paused operation again.
For example, the erase operation includes an operation of erasing memory cells included in the selected memory block, and an operation of performing a soft program operation on the erased memory cells. Further, the operation of erasing the memory cells and the operation of performing the soft program operation may each include various sub-operations. When a pause command is input while the soft program operation is being performed, the soft program operation which is being performed is paused. After this, when a resumption command is input, the erase operation may be performed again from the beginning, and as a result the memory cells in which the erase operation is completed may be over-erased. Over-erasing may cause threshold voltage distributions of the memory cells to be widened, and an operating time of a resumed operation may be increased.